The Fourth Victim
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: How long has It been since I found myself in these chains, along with these people? And that witch of a woman? I fear as If I might meet my end in this dungeon...It seems I may be ascending into Madness myself...


How long has it been...I can't quite seem to remember...

It could be from the head trauma or the fact I've lost time while in my confines...

I do know for sure I have been here for quite some time. These wounds are old, and they could tell.

Why am I in these confines, might you ask?

Well...its because of her.

The completely sadistic woman everyone claims as a blinding beauty, a stunning work of art, a masterpiece of humanity.

But I know otherwise.

You see, I'm not the only one in these confines.

She has taken more men in her within the last few months, me being the fourth.

I can hear the tortured screams of the other three men from within the cells.

All three men are french, and all have different reactions to her tortures.

The first man claims to be deeply in love with the witch, conveying his love for her everytime he sees her. He also does everything she says, obedient as a dog.

I've heard him screaming in pain, from wounds he did to himself.

The woman simply watches as the poor lovestruck man cuts himself repeatedly, saying he does so because he loves her.

I hear this poor man's screams almost every day, all for the same reason.

The second man, from what I've heard, has a very short temper. Everytime I hear the woman enter his cell, I hear numerous curse and swear words. I swear, he has the mouth of a sailor at times. It would seem he has an extreme hate for this woman, as he threatens to kill her and murder her everytime she visits.

It would seem that this man would be blind, as at times I would hear "You took my eyes, you mad bitch!".

The woman would simply laugh and toy with him repeatedly, only resulting in more screams.

The third man, heaven forbid, would seem to be partially cannibalistic. I would hear him murmur to himself how he "grows tired of his own flesh", and he "would like to taste her's".

If I knew any better, I would say his torture and toying made him insane.

Everytime she enters his cell, he would laugh to himself, saying how much he wants to "taste" her. Judging from what I hear, she toys with him by teasing him with her hand, and any contact, he is struck. I hear his insane laughter every night, him just murmuring and giggling to himself.

His laughter is the reason I haven't gotten much sleep recently, which I desperately need in order to withstand my torture sessions...

Damn...I think I hear her now...

"Hello, William. I see your bindings are in order. Are you comfortable?"

"I'll be more comfortable with a knife in my chest"

"Oh, Dear William. I can't have you dead. You interest me the most. I'm glad I got you in here, otherwise you would be with that whore in Dublin by now."

"That 'whore' was my fiance!"

"Hush, you. Now, I think I'll play with you for a tad. I'm ever so bored."

She begins by pulling my hair, making me face her. I can feel dried blood upon my face cracking from my sudden movement.

"Even covered in your blood, your face retains your handsome appearance." she laughs.

She then pulls a chain, which pulls a hook dug within my skin. the pain is somewhat bearable, but still stings.

"That all you got? I've had bug bites that hurt more than that..."

"Is that so?" she says as she pulls more of my hooks.

The pain is too great, as I scream from the torture.

"Is this like any 'bug bites' you've had?"

"You horrible witch..."

"Call me something I haven't heard Basille call me before, then I might become offended" she cackles.

She really enjoys toying with me for some reason. More than once, she sexually harasses me, teases me, and dominates me.

She unhooks the meat hooks from my body, then sits behind me. she then pulls me back, making me lay on her facing upwards, my entire torso and legs completely bounded.

She grabs my chin and whispers in my ear.

"I really love playing with my toys...especially the ones that can't break."

She then proceeds to dig into my chest with her hands, caressing my entire front torso region, with a very painful scratch there and then from her nails.

"You're far more fun to play with than the other three." she says to me.

"Why not just kill me and get it over with…." I say, withering in pain.

"I've already told you, I have no interest in killing you. Only playing." she whispers in my ear.

She then makes a small cackle, then proceeded to play with me.

After what seemed like eternity, she finally released me, and left me to lay in my sorrows.

"I think I'm done playing with you for today now. I'm sure I'll be back at some point today." she says to me.

Does that mean its daytime, or day break? I can't tell, for my cell has no windows.

"Farewell, William….for now." she says, then leaves.

I fear I might meet my end her, whether by her hands, my own hands, or by completely losing my mind…. I must find a way to escape….

A way to escape from that witch of a woman…..

Justine.

**I got the idea for this after seeing fanart for Amnesia: The Dark Descent, shortly after playing the game myself. The Justine DLC was what made me want to make this. The real question, is "Do I want to add more to it?". I dunno. Maybe I'll let you guys decide.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
